the_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelia Refenam
Zelia is a human, with cat eyes, ears and tail Information Age: 17 Gender: Female Love Interest: None yet Sexuality: Confused Species: Mobian Human (With a bit of cat DNA in the mix too) Alignment: Good Relationships (None yet) Personality Zelia is usually quite bubbly and energetic, is always the optimist and tries her best to cheer up others, should they be in need of it. Although sometimes not knowing when to make jokes or not, having a poor assessment of certain situations. She's trusting (In fact, overly so) and believes that everyone has a decent side and often tries to appeal to said side. She's difficult to anger, but if put down in a nasty way (often repeatedly), she becomes less optimistic and loses her bubbly edge for a while. She's always enthusiastic about meeting new people and dislikes making enemies or meeting nastier people and she submits to peer pressure rather easily. Looks Skin colour: White Fur: Black (Ears and tail only) Eyes: Bright Green Height: 5 foot 6 Clothing and other features: She wears a black t-shirt and joggers that allow for increased mobility and old, beaten up black and white trainers. Her general appearance it's that she appears to be cute and the sort of person you may like to be friends with, just to see what she's like. She has a neckace that's tight enough to be classed as a collar with a Yin-Yang attached to it. Her hair is long, black and goes down to around her waist and sometimes interferes with her line of sight and her tail is quite long and thick, but it's quite strong and she can even use it to hang from certain things. Story Zelia wasn't necessarily normal when she was born. She had small growths that later grew into her cat ears and tail and her eyes were unnatural in a human, which later turned out to be a cat's eyes. As she grew up, she was never given any details on her father. Her mother would always try to dodge the subject and she learned to not ask questions about it. At age 16, her mother showed her a hand me down from the great-great grandfather. She was told that she could train to use it and has been practising ever since she got it, not spending half a week without at least going and cutting some bamboo stalks. She's still a bit clumsy with it too. Skills She's still quite clumsy (but she is learning quickly), when it comes to using the chakram and in close quarter combat. But she is quite accurate from long range when throwing it. She's extremely acrobatic, reflexive and quick, but she sometimes isn't on her guard when she should be. The Chakram The chakram is made of steel and it appears to be a perfect circle, with emerald studs embroidering it, that never seemed to get dull, despite it spending years locked away. It also has a small engraving on it, with a series of strange symbols, but neither her, her mum, nor anyone she's showed it to has any idea what is may say. The chakram can also split into 2 semi-circle blades that are used for close combat, with the handle running down the center. Weaknesses She's clumsy and relatively inexperienced. She may fall over or stumble when performing her acrobatics and sometimes the chakram doesn't come back to her, so she'd have to go and retrieve it, leaving her open to attacks. Category:Human Category:Sonic the Hedgehog OC Category:Female Category:Mixed Species Category:Good